El Tribunal Trimens
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Natsu es demandado por acoso sexual en prejuicio de Lucy, y solo la triada de jueces; Hibiki, Ren y Eve pueden resolver el caso. Spoilers de capitulos 226 y 227 del manga


Aquí les presento un one-shot que se me ocurrió un día y ese mismo día lo escribí. Advierto que contiene spoilers de los capítulos 226 y 227 del manga, así que si no los han visto, no quiero arruinarles la trama.

Si es que ya los vieron entonces entenderán los acontecimientos narrados en el fic, aunque recomiendo que vayan siguiendo las escenas en el manga para una mejor comprensión de los hechos

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

><p><strong>El Tribunal Trimen<strong>

Hoy era un día polémico, uno como ningún otro. Toda la gente estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedería en el tribunal de justicia del consejo mágico. Como era de esperarse, el problema tenia que ver con el gremio mas escandaloso del continente; Fairy Tail. Lo que tenia a toda la población boquiabierta era que el hombre a juicio era Natsu, claro, el ya tenia fama de ser un chico problemático, pero ahora no estaba en juicio por haber destruido algún edificio importante o haber causado una alteración del orden ciudadano. La razón de su detención y proceso judicial era sorprendentemente increíble ¡Acoso sexual!

Así es, no era mentira: Natsu Dragneel, un joven conocido localmente por ser inocente y sin perversión había sido demandado por el espíritu estelar Leo por haber toqueteado a su dueña Lucy Heartphilia durante la prueba del examen de clase S en la isla Tenrou.

* * *

><p><em>Tribunal de Justicia del consejo mágico de Magnolia, hora 7:00 p.m<em>

El momento del juicio había llegado, la corte estaba llena en su mayoría por miembros de Fairy Tail, todos ellos con el deseo de que este escándalo llegase a su fin. Unos estaban a favor de Lucy, otros a favor de Natsu y un pequeño grupo simplemente estaba por curiosidad y morbo ¿acaso era cierto que Natsu había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a su amiga?

Delante de la corte estaban los escritorios donde se encontraban las personas en cuestión, a la derecha estaban la victima Lucy con una cara de confusión y su abogado el fiel espíritu estelar Loki alias "Leo", a la izquierda estaba Natsu cruzado de brazos aburrido de tener que esperar tanto tiempo y junto a el estaba… !Natsu no tenia abogado!

En la corte Makarov se puso de pie –Oigan magos, esto es injusto Natsu no tiene abogado, va a perder-

-Yo no pierdo, menos por esta tontería de juicio- grito Natsu desde abajo bastante furioso

Erza se preocupo –Esto es malo, los jueces del consejo son muy duros, sin defensa Natsu va a terminar encarcelado, ejecutado-

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte Erza- hablo con valentía el Dragneel haciéndose ver como un gran hombre

-O lo peor; castrado- añadió Erza con voz espeluznante

Al oír esta última palabra Natsu se puso pálido como la nieve y se agarro sus partes con miedo, un miedo mayor del que sintió al enfrentar al supersaiayin Gildartz en el examen de clase S

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Eso no!- grito Lisanna con las manos en la cabeza aun mas espantada que Natsu, nadie entendía por que había dicho esas palabras hasta que ella concluyo –Quiero que Natsu sea el padre de mis hijos-

-¡Oye que te pasa, Natsu es mío!- le reclamo Lucy furiosa y celosa

-Como un pervertido puede ser tan popular con las chicas, no lo entiendo- ironicamente dijo Gray cruzando los brazos

Natsu comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos en pánico –Necesito un abogado, necesito un abogado-

La salvación llego volando del cielo, el gato volador Happy descendió a con Natsu y se planto en el escritorio –Descuida Natsu, me tienes a mi como tu abogado, tengo todo preparado para salvarte- le aseguro sacando un enorme portafolios, uno aun mayor que el que traía Loki. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron cuando el gato azul empezó a abrir el portafolio

-Mmh un abogado siempre tiene que estar bien alimentado- se saboreo el azulado revelando que su portafolio no tenia mas que peces dentro

En el otro lado de la sala Lucy observaba la desesperación de Natsu lo cual le preocupo, volteando a ver a su abogado le planteo una cuestión –Oye Loki ¿no crees que estamos yendo demasiado lejos con esto?-

-No Lucy, tu cuerpo es un templo y ese pervertido de Natsu lo ha profanado, no puede salir impune de esta- se expreso con coraje y firmeza, dejando claro que su fidelidad a Lucy era tan grande que llegaba a extremos

Lucy suspiro, ya era demasiado tarde para detener esto, por mas que se esforzaba Loki era demasiado persistente.

El pelinaranja decidió ir a con el acusado y su nuevo abogado para dejarles claro que perderían el juicio

-Así que tu vas a defender a Natsu ¿eh Happy?-

-Ah mi poco estimado rival, te ves preparado, incluso vistes traje como todo buen abogado- le hablo el exceed provocadoramente empezando el juego

-Siempre traigo traje- le recordó el espíritu estelar

Happy se lo tomo como una provocación –No te pongas tan creído Leo, es mas ni siquiera me pareces un león, eres ms bien un simple, inútil e inofensivo gatito-

-Mira quien lo dice- respondió Loki con calma, Happy sin darse cuenta se había insultado a si mismo, esto lo hizo caer al suelo deprimido

-Natsu, el es demasiado poderoso, sabe jugar con nuestras mentes-

Loki miro con indignación a Natsu y le dio una advertencia –Nadie se mete con mi propietaria Lucy y hoy te quedara muy claro-

Natsu le mostro los colmillos, tenia que controlarse para no mandar a volar el abogado de su mejor amiga.

Quizás todos se pregunten ¿y el juez? En la parte donde su supone que debería de estar no había nadie presente. Lo mas incomodo era que ninguna autoridad daba anuncio oficial. Esto comenzó a causar inquietud en los presentes.

Por ejemplo, Juvia comenzó a perder la paciencia, pero por llamar la atención de Gray, solo lo observaba pero no se atrevía a acercársele –Es tan genial y sexy, pero Juvia no puede ir con el, es muy tímida-

Evergreen escucho los balbuceos de la maga de agua y se coloco a un lado de ella –Oye, se que es lo que necesitas- le dijo mostrándole unas pastillas a Juvia –Tomas un par de estas y pierdes toda la inhibición y el miedo. Uff gracias a estas maravillas Elfman y yo pasamos una noche inolvidable-

-A Juvia no le da buena espina, pero lo hará por su amor a Gray-sama- la Loxar con valentía consumió no dos sino tres de las pastillas mágicas de Evergreen, tras esto comenzó a sentir una gran atracción por Gray y un deseo incontrolable por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, un hombre del consejo se coloco en el lugar que pertenece al juez designado y por el micrófono dio el esperado anuncio –Buenos días a todos en la corte, mi nombre es Mest y en nombre del consejo les anuncio que el juez Lahar no podrá presentarse por que se le rompieron sus lentes y créanme, es muy delicado con sus lentes, es mas no puede ponerse cualquier tipo de lentes, tienen que ser de marca. Así que en esta ocasión será sustituido, no por mi, sino por tres hombres muy capaces-

Todos en la corte se preguntaron sobre quienes se refería Mest, la respuesta llego por la puerta de atrás de donde entraron rodeados de luces tres hombres jóvenes apuestos y bien vestidos. Erza, Gray y los dos implicados se petrificaron al identificar quienes eran ellos

-Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatstuki y Eve Thylm seran los jueces. Tres honorable magos de Blue Pegasus, imparciales e incorruptibles ¿Eh?- Mest dejo de hablar al observar lo que los tres jueces estaban haciendo en corte.

Hibiki andaba de encimoso con la atractiva Mirajane –Ah radiante doncella, sepa que si un día se mete en problemas legales y yo soy el juez estará asegurada su inocencia- le decía todo corrupto mostrando favoritismo

Eve andaba tras de Erza inclinándose ante ella y besándole la mano –Erza preciosa, me declaro culpable de haberme enamorado de usted a primera vista, pero si usted decide perdonarme mi error seré la fuente de su felicidad por toda la eternidad-

Ren fue aun mas desgraciado ya que fue con la victima Lucy a hacer precisamente por lo que había sido acusado Natsu; acosar –Lucy, entiendo por que Natsu no se resistió a sus encantos, se necesita una fuerza sobrehumana para resistir la tentación de saber que se siente tocar uno de sus…-

-Cállese y haga su trabajo- le interrumpió Loki con una mirada de fuego

-Jueces, los dejo a disposición- les llamo la atención Mest con una gota de sudor en la cabeza –"_¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió poner a estos tipos como jueces?_"- se preguntaba el del consejo decepcionado por la decisión.

Los tres jueces conocidos en conjunto como "los Trimens" se dirigieron al atril no sin antes posar entre luces y tirar besos a las chicas presentes.

-Esto va a hacer un caos- predijo Gray haciendo una mueca

-Y nosotros dos causaremos nuestro propio caos Gray-sama- le llamo una voz familiar bastante seductora, el Fullbuster volteo y se encontró que tenia a un lado a Juvia quien curiosamente ahora vestía provocativa con minifalda y escote en su vestido, avergonzado quito la mirada de ella y se concentro en el juicio.

Hibiki tomo asiento en el lugar del juez y sus dos colaboradores se sentaron a sus lados. De estos dos Eve tomo el martillo y con el golpeo la mesa "silencio en la corte" dijo con autoridad para silenciar a la ruidosa corte

-Bien hecho Eve- le felicito Ren sacando unos papeles –Muy bien, tenemos un caso bastante delicado aquí, un caso de acoso sexual, pónganse de pie la quejosa Lucy Heartphilia y su abogado Loki cuyo apellido se desconoce-

La implicada se levanto muy a la fuerza al igual que su abogado quien se mostraba calmado y confiado

Ahora Hibiki continúo con la introducción, aunque de manera informal –Ahora que pase el desgraciado, Natsu Dragneel-

Como si fuera un programa de televisión el ochenta porciento de los presentes comenzó a abuchear a Natsu, quien en respuesta empezó a gritarles malas palabras a los que le gritaban cosas.

Eve se sentía la gran cosa y cuando vio al Exceed que estaba de pie junto a Natsu uso su autoridad –Hey saquen a ese gato de aquí, las mascotas no están permitidas en juicio-

-Oh honorable y excelente Juez, yo soy el abogado de Natsu Dragneel, Happy-sama. Déjeme decirle que ese traje le queda muy bien, apuesto a que es popular con las chicas-

-Mmh usted me agrada abogado Happy- le dijo el rubio viéndose en un espejo

Loki se molesto por las tácticas del abogado minino -Mugroso gato, quiere sobornar a los jueces-

-No se exalte abogado Loki, no queremos distracciones en la corte- regaño Hibiki, pero luego puso cara de pervertido –Bueno con la excepción de chicas en bikini, esa es la única distracción aceptable, así que si alguien gusta-

Erza se dio con la mano contra la frente –Siguen siendo los mismos de siempre, ojala sepan hacer un buen trabajo-

Ren siguió siguiendo las instrucciones de los papeles –Entonces declaro a Natsu culpable del delito de violación- dijo leyendo directamente de las hojas. Mest suspiro y fue y le volteo la hoja

Ren se puso rojo de pena y leyó de nuevo –Q-quise decir, es hora de que el abogado de la afectada de su versión de los hechos-

Natsu se puso de pie y golpeando el escritorio grito –Oigan ya esta planeado que se el culpable de algo que no hice, todo es un complot del consejo-

-Ren dijo que es momento de que el abogado Loki de la versión de los hechos, espere su turno- le corrigió Hibiki, el Dragneel no podía meterse en más problemas y se controlo de mala gana.

Loki saco unos papeles de su portafolio y leyó –El incidente sucedió en la isla Tenrou durante el examen de clase S de Fairy Tail. Natsu luchaba contra su rival Ultear mientras que Lucy lo hacia contra Kain, hubo un momento en que tanto Natsu como Lucy se reencontraron a media pelea. Allí fue cuando empezó todo, Natsu le propuso a Lucy que hicieran equipo, el sin vergüenza ya estaba planeando sus depravaciones y la prueba es esta foto de la expresión facial que el puso al hacerle esa proposición aparentemente inocente a mi cliente Lucy- explico Loki sacando una foto donde viene la cara extraña que puso el Dragneel en esos momentos, la puso en el proyector para que los de la corte pudieran observar, la verdad es que si se veía sospechoso

-Las palabras que el dijo a continuación fueron alarmantes, el exclamo "!Kakaaaaak! Estoy ardiendo", mi pobre Lucy ni cuenta se dio de la doble connotación de esas palabras- finalizo Loki contando los hechos al pie de la letra

-Mmh, entiendo muy bien. Ahora tengo una pregunta para la afectada ¿es cierto que sucedió lo que su abogado dice?-

Lucy estaba asustada aun así se armo de valor para hablar –Si su señoria Hibiki, es como acaba de decirlo, mas se me hace que esto es una exageración, nunca vi malas intenciones en Natsu-

Loki sonrió conmovido por la dulce voz de la dueña de su llave estelar –Ah eres casta y pura, eres tan inocente que no puedes siquiera imaginarte lo perversión que te rodea- el pelinaranja alzo la vista y alzando un brazo hablo enérgico –Si me permiten sus señorías, tengo un testigo ocular de lo que sucedió-

-Adelante que pase el testigo; Kain Hikaru- llamo Ren, entonces el gordo Kin de Grimore Heart entro todo vendado y en silla de ruedas empujado por unos miembros del consejo

-Y-y-y-y-y-yo los vi, e-e-e-ellos se pusieron coquetos y calientes y les dije que nunca los perdonaría. Pero después el Dragonslayer la prendió en fuego e hizo que me golpeara- explico Kain con dificultades después de la paliza recibida

-Esta bien, llévenselo- indico Ren, luego se puso a pensar en el testimonio –Mmh interesante, el dijo que ambos se pusieron a flirtear ¿Acaso Lucy lo provoco también?-

-Ok, ahora es momento de que el acusado y su abogado den su defensa respecto a la primera acusación de la afectada y su abogado- ordeno Eve

-Yo nunca dije esas palabras con esa intención, yo siempre me expreso con la frase estoy encendido- explico Natsu

-Aja, entonces no es la primera vez que acosa a alguien- le acuso Eve sin pensarlo dos veces

Happy decidió entrar en acción para defender a su cliente –Lucy tiene la culpa-

-¿Cómo dices Happy?- le preguntaron la Heartphilia y su abogado al unísono

-Así es, Lucy lo provoco ¿acaso no ven como viste? Viste como una… bueno no es necesario que lo diga por que seria ofensivo. Siempre trae unas falditas que dejan poco a la imaginación, ese día traía la falda mas corta de todos los tiempos aparte de que su top estaba medio roto revelando parte de sus pechos. Todo fue su plan, ella calentó a mi cliente con su indumentaria poco modesta-

-E-eso no es cierto Happy, yo no visto así por esas razones, es cuestión de preferencia personal- se defendió la rubia sintiendo feo de ser traicionada y acusada por un gato al que siempre había considerado un camarada

Hibiki fue el siguiente en hablar -Abogado Happy, su defensa solo apoya el hecho de que Natsu haya acosado sexualmente a Lucy, si el se dejo provocar es otra cosa. Lo que importa son los hechos-

-Happy me estas hundiendo- se quejo Natsu deprimido. Loki y Lucy (aunque ella no lo quisiera) tenían un punto a su favor

Mientras tanto en la corte donde se encontraban los miembros del gremio Gray pasaba por unos momentos bastante difíciles de manejar; Juvia estaba a su lado muy pegadita a el sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo mas incomodo fue cuando la mujer de la lluvia le insinuó sensualmente al oído –Gray-sama ¿no tiene ganas? Por que yo si-

El Fullbuster su puso rojo, no quería ser malpensado pero las palabras de Juvia eran provocadoras y con doble sentido. Espantado alzo la mano y llamo a los jueces –Señorías, me temo que estoy siendo victima de acoso sexual-

-Silencio Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail- le callo Ren lanzándole una pluma

-Si Gray cierra el pico, nadamas por que seas el cara bonita de Fairy Tail no te da el derecho de interrumpir este juicio tan delicado- le corrigió Eve con envidia lanzándole su martillo de juez

Hibiki completo la corrección pero con mas clase –Si joven Fullbuster, deje de burlarse y guarde la compostura- entonces comenzó a buscar objetos en el atril pero no hallo nada -¿Oigan alguien me puede pasar algo para aventarle a Gray? Es que se siente tan divertido-

-Juvia, tranquilízate- empezó a pedirle el pobre chico quien no entendía por que la antes tímida maga se comportaba tan atrevida.

-"_Oh diablos, estos trimens son unos inmaduros_"- lamento Mest con las manos en la cabeza

-Ok, no perdamos mas tiempo, abogado Loki, nos haría el favor de continuar con el relato de los hechos- hablo Hibiki tratando de controlar sus deseos de lanzarle un beso a Mirajane

-Claro juez Hibiki. La batalla termino siendo un dos contra uno de Natsu y Lucy contra Kain, no obstante la situación se puso difícil cuando Kain comenzó a controlar a Lucy por medio de un muñeco. Ella no podía hacer nada, el enemigo controlaba sus movimientos. Llego un momento en que Kain utilizo a Lucy para atacar a Natsu, el la esquivo fácilmente saltándola, ah pero era el momento perfecto para aprovechar la situación así que el sin vergüenza toco a Lucy en el trasero, la pobrecita le suplico "no me toques allí" ¿pero que podía hacer? Nada, no podía moverse por su cuenta, era incapaz de defenderse, estaba a merced de los tocamientos del perverso Natsu-

La manera en que Loki relataba las escenas conmovió a muchos de los presentes quienes comenzaron a ver feo a Natsu

-Use el trasero de Lucy para impulsarme hacia arriba después de todo es suave y esponjoso, y así poder lanzar uno de mis rugidos de fuego al enemigo, no había otra manera de ganar altura, yo nunca la toque con esas intenciones- se defendió el desafortunado Dragonslayer que las tenia de malas

En la corte Lisanna se puso de pie –Es cierto, Natsu nunca haría algo así, nosotros dos nos la pasábamos juntos de adolescentes y el nunca me toqueteo ni nada por el estilo-

-Mira Natsu todavía te apoyan- le animo Happy señalando a la amiga de la infancia del Dragneel, aun había esperanza

Lucy toco el hombro de Loki –Oye, ya que termine esto, en realidad no estoy enojada con Natsu-

El león siguió con su terca actitud sobreprotectora -Lucy, si lo dejas así al rato va a creer que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo. No quiero verte un día llorando por que haya abusado de ti-

-Pero Natsu no es así ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?- se pregunto la rubia en un suspiro

Hibiki se puso de pie –Bien, hagamos un intermedio por que Eve quiere ir al baño. Reanudaremos actividades en quince minutos-

En la zona de espectadores Gray seguía forcejeando desesperadamente con Juvia quien no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo, intentaba una y otra vez robarle un beso y ya empezaba a toquetearlo, lo peor era que la Loxar utilizaba su magia de agua para rodear a Gray de lazos de agua evitándole una huida.

-Ande Gray-sama, se que me desea, déjese llevar- le decía la coqueta quien llego al punto de pellizcar al Fullbuster en un glúteo, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Todo el gremio estaba tan concentrado y embobado en el escándalo de Natsu y Lucy de manera que no le ponía atención a sus suplicas de auxilio, su único escape eran los tres jueces

-Hibiki, por favor escúcheme, necesito ayuda, hablo en serio, estoy siendo acosado y temo que la cosas empeoren-

-Ah Gray, se que quieres mas atención y ser el centro de la atención, pero no repetiré esto mas que una vez: estoy ocupado en un asunto importante ¡Así que guarda silencio!- le dijo el pelinaranja sin siquiera voltear a verlo ya que estaba muy concentrado tratando de acomodar un cubo de rubik

-¡Si, cállate Gray, queremos saber si Natsu es un pervertido!- le gritaron el resto de los espectadores y como se había hecho la costumbre empezaron a lanzarle objetos, tantos fueron que terminaron sepultándolo a el y a Juvia en un montón de escombros de manera que se formo una especie de domo.

-Gray-sama, ahora es mío- le dijo la Loxar con una gran sonrisa desabrochándole el pantalón. Gray no podía moverse y estaba tan nervioso que no podía gritar por ayuda, nunca había estado en una situación así y no estaba preparado psicológicamente para saber que hacer. El era una victima, una victima ignorada por una sociedad decadente inmersa en la vanidad y metida en asuntos ajenos de poca importancia, tales como el ridículo escándalo que los abogados Loki y Happy habían provocado. Gray se sentía filosófico, estos momentos de presión le habían abierto la mente, le habían iluminado, aunque no le servían de mucho ahora que al parecer iba a ser violado.

El juicio fue reanudado en cuanto se cumplió el tiempo estipulado y los trimens tomaron sus lugares.

Ren inicio la parte final del juicio –Ahora es el momento de que el acusado y su abogado presenten una defensa final la cual decidirá el futuro del acusado-

Makarov bajo de la zona de espectadores a poner una queja –Esperen, hay algo que me molesta y debo de decirlo-

Erza suspiro aliviada –Ya era hora de que el maestro terminara con esta locura-

Makarov señalo a Ren furioso –Quiero saber cuando va a llegar la parte donde Natsu y Loki se empiezan a pelear a golpes y tienen que llegar guardias a detenerlos. ¡A este juicio le falta violencia!-

Todo mundo se cayó de cabeza por la petición del maestro quien era tan inmaduro como los trimens

Eve se levanto primero sobándose la cabeza –Esto es un juicio no un programa de televisión donde se arreglan asuntos familiares y esas cosas-

-Ups- dijo Gajeel guardando una cámara de reportero con la que estaba transmitiendo la señal ayudado con una antena creada con su propio cuerpo metálico

-Bueno ahora si, abogado Happy, presente su ultima defensa-

-Aye sir, mi defensa final esta comprimida en esta foto- hablo el gato mostrando una foto donde Lucy viene apretando la cara de Natsu contra sus pechos -¡Mírenla ella fue la que acoso a Natsu!-

-¡Lucy desgraciada como te atreves!- exclamo la hermana de Mira y rival en el amor de Lucy

-¡Oh si pelea de chicas!- exclamaron los tres trimens con corazones en los ojos, lamentablemente para ellos, Elfman no dejo que su hermanita se le dejara ir a la rubia.

-No seas mentiroso Happy- le dijo Lucy toda enrojecida de que todo mundo se enterara de las cosas vergonzosas que sucedieron en esa batalla. Entonces le mostro la foto a Hibiki, en una esquina se veía un Happy contento con el muñeco que controlaba sus movimientos –Happy me movió e hizo que pusiera a Natsu en esa posición-

-Bien que te gusto- le insinuó el gato complicando mas los asuntos

-Happy fue su cómplice ¡Con razón lo defiende con tanto fervor!- exclamo el abogado Loki con coraje

-Oh no, esto se pone serio, parece que Happy apoyo a Natsu en el acoso, lo cual haría a ambos culpables, aunque aun me queda duda ya que también pareciera que Lucy consintió el ser tocada de esa manera por Natsu- razono Hibiki con la mano sobre la barbilla –Eve, Ren ¿Qué piensan al respecto?-

-Pienso que los sándwich de jamón de pavo son los mas deliciosos- dijo Eve mostrando una nula concentración en el caso

Ren cruzo los brazos y alterado empezó a gritar descontrolado –¡Yo pienso que todos son unos depravados! ¡Natsu es un pervertido, Lucy es una zorra, Mystogan es un pedófilo, Meldy una yuri y Mest es gay!-

-Hey a mi no me metan en esto- se quejo el de las múltiples cicatrices faciales tras la falsa acusación de Ren

-Entonces mis colaboradores Trimens ¿Cuál es su veredicto final?- pregunto por ultimo el Laytis. Toda la corte se quedo en silencio

Eve dio su veredicto -Todos son inocentes, no hay que ser tan extremistas y dejemos que sean felices-

Ren continuo –¡Culpables, todos son culpables y deben ir a la horca!- exclamo presionando un botón que hizo que las paredes se abrieran revelando una ballena asesina dentro de un enorme contenedor de agua

Hibiki suspiro –Uff pues yo la verdad estoy neutral, no he logrado encontrar quien es culpable-

La corte se quedo paralizada, este era el mayor problema con tener tres jueces, que no se podían poner de acuerdo en una decisión unánime. Los tres empezaron a discutir acaloradamente por un minuto hasta que Hibiki dio la cara.

-Señores, en estas situaciones solo queda una opción, acudamos al mago mas sabio, poderoso y cool del mundo-

Una luz apareció en el techo y en medio de esa luz empezó a descender lo que parecía ser un ángel, los ojos de todo mundo brillaban por la emoción, pero esa emoción se convirtió en decepción cuando resulto que era Ichiya bajando con una cuerda amarrada a la cintura, vestido con un pañal, unas alas de ángel y un arco y flechas en las manos dándole una apariencia de un Cupido

-Erza my honey- hablo el "angelito" lanzándole un beso a la chica que amaba

-Creo que voy a vomitar- se expreso la pelirroja de Fairy Tail agachándose y sacando una cubeta

-Oh gran Ichiya, estamos en un dilema, necesitamos encontrar a un culpable y no sabemos quien es, usted que escucho todo el juicio, tome la decisión final- le suplicaron los Trimens representados por Hibiki inclinándose ante su líder

-¡MEN!- grito el chaparro hombre con indignación –Ninguno de ellos es culpable, todo es un malentendido y no es como para hacer tanto escándalo, me decepcionan trimens-

-Ichiya-sama no sea cruel con nosotros- le dijeron sintiéndose todos deprimidos

-El amor y el perdón es lo que este mundo necesita. Acusarnos unos a otros nos convierte en basura. Ahora todos aquí van a hacer las paces-

-Wow, es tan genial- dijo la pequeña Wendy desde su lugar viendo a Ichiya como un héroe

-Loki pídele perdón a Natsu por haber exagerado todo- le ordeno al espíritu estelar quien no tuvo opción

-Lo siento Natsu, a veces soy demasiado protector con Lucy y tengo la culpa de que hallamos llegado a este extremo-

-Disculpa aceptada Loki- le sonrió Natsu perdonándolo sin pensarlo dos veces. El leon desapareció volviendo al mundo estelar para meditar en sus actos

Ichiya giro la cabeza ahora a ver al dragonslayer de fuego -Men, ahora tu Natsu, discúlpate con Lucy por haberla tocado inapropiadamente-

-Perdóname Lucy, no fue mi intención ¿amigos?- le pregunto con humildad dándole la mano

-Esta bien Natsu, siempre lo supe- le sonrió la rubia chocando su mano con la de el

-Mmh y tu Happy ve a traerme un bistec de cerdo- le dijo al gato que se cree abogado

-Aye sir, como diga Ichiya- exclamo el gato volando por los aires

El líder de los trimens alzo los brazos al aire y enérgicamente dio un grito final –El juicio ha llegado a su fin-

Todos en la corte rebosaron en alegría a excepción de Makarov, pero el más feliz resulto ser Natsu quien salió corriendo y se tiro de rodillas al suelo –Si, soy inocente-.

-Estoy feliz por ti Natsu- le dijo Lisanna abrazándolo por el lado izquierdo

-Estoy feliz por ti Natsu- le dijo Lucy haciendo lo mismo pero por el otro lado del chico

-¡_Men!_- exclamo Ichiya creando eco en el tribunal, los ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas

-Esto es un triangulo amoroso, estos casos son aun mas graves- dijo Ren cayendo de rodillas al suelo

Eve trago saliva –Esto es algo que no podemos dejar así, tenemos que aplicar justicia-

Hibiki alzo la vista a con el juez mayor –¿Ichiya que debemos hacer?-

El hombre vestido de Cupido bajo la vista y se expreso con pesar meneando la cabeza –Men, men, men, no me gusta hacer esto pero no podemos hacernos los ciegos ante una situación tan delicada. Lucy y Lisanna acérquense y colóquense en el circulo central que eta pintado frente al atril-

Los dos chicas hicieron como se les pidió, entonces Ichiya saco un control remoto y presiono un botón rojo, el suelo se abrió y las dos chicas cayeron a un pozo de lodo

Ichiya explico la situación –Ahora quítense la ropa y peleen en el pozo de lodo, la ganadora se quedara con Natsu-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ustedes si son unos pervertidos!- gritaron a todo pulmón el par de chicas enlodadas

-Súper, Ichiya-sama es un genio- dijeron los trimens acercándose al pozo babeando de solo imaginar la pelea entre chicas

Una voz autoritaria llamo la atención de todos –Eso no sucederá-

Mest identifico esa voz y se puso contento –Juez Lahar, al fin ha llegado, detenga esta locura-

Así es, el verdadero juez del consejo llegaba al tribunal con unos lentes de corazoncitos (fueron los únicos que encontró) dispuesto a dejar las cosas muy claras –Esto es patético, trimens-

Makarov bajo de donde estaba y confronto a los jueces presentes -Alto-

-Ese es nuestro maestro- dijo Erza aliviada de que el mago mas fuerte de Fairy Tail interviniera en una situación tan delicada

-Juez Ichiya, este es un juicio y debe haber un culpable, todos ya habíamos comprado nuestros tridentes y antorchas para linchar al culpable ¿y usted sale con que no hay culpable?-

-El maestro ya se volvió muy violento, Charle- comento la Dragonslayer del aire a su refunfuñona gata quien hizo lo de siempre; renegar

Ichiya comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, entonces se le ocurrió señalar al juez del consejo mágico con el dedo índice –El es el culpable-

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Lahar molesto por la acusación

Ren acudió en apoyo de Ichiya mostrando las hojas con las que se había guiado en el juicio –Es verdad, en estas hojas el ya estaba acusando premeditadamente a Natsu no solo de acoso sino también de violación, y estas hojas están firmadas por el-

-¡Maldito, primero ejecuto a Gerard y ahora me quería acusar, lo voy a freír!- dijo Natsu acercándosele

-¡Yipee, linchamiento público!- festejo Makarov sacando su tridente echándosele encima al juez corrupto

En cuestión de segundos, una turba enfurecida atacaba a Lahar. La justicia al final había prevalecido.

-¿Saben que? renuncio al consejo mágico, es demasiado corrupto. Quiero ser mago de Fairy Tail- decidió Mest incapaz de tolerar mas ser parte de un complot

Ahora todo era festejo, los trimens sonrieron satisfechos, mas Hibiki le hizo una pregunta a su líder –Oiga jefe Ichiya, todo ha sido una locura y un desorden, pero hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Por qué viene vestido de Cupido?-

-Men, pues por que hoy es el día del amor y amistad. Claro que si-

En las cabezas de los trimens aparecieron gotas de sudor. Eve dio un paso al frente –Um Ichiya-sama, hoy no es el día del amor-

-Así que solo hizo el ridículo- le afirmo Ren

-Man, n-no pue-do creerlo- Ichiya agacho la cabeza y un aura oscura lo rodeo, de plano la cuerda que lo sujetaba se rompió de manera que cayo sobre sus camaradas trimens aplastándolos y creando un hoyo en el suelo.

El tiempo continuo transcurriendo y poco a poco al tribunal empezó a vaciarse. Elfman y Gazille ayudaban a Lucy y Lisanna a salir del pozo de lodo, el violento Makarov y su turba ya no tan enfurecida alimentaban a la Orca (ballena asesina) con el cadáver del malvado Lahar, Natsu y Happy no paraban de festejar, en pocas palabras: todo volvía a la normalidad.

Erza sonrió satisfecha de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Entonces empezó a caminar buscando una salida, en ese momento vio algo raro e inusual, observo que de un montón de escombros salía Juvia, la maga de agua estaba colorada y jadeaba, hasta se veía cansada pero curiosamente contenta, aparte de que se acomodaba sus ropas como si se las acabara de poner. La Titania observo que la joven exphantom le decía algo a Evergreen

-Evergreen-san, usted tuvo razón, estas pastillas son lo máximo. Al fin pude hacerlo con Gray-sama-

La mujer mas poderosa del gremio frunció el ceño, algo le daba mala espina. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a los escombros. Con su gran fuerza comenzó a retirarlos uno a uno buscando alguna prueba sobre que había sucedido. Al llegar al fondo se quedo paralizada y sin palabras, nunca había visto nada así: Gray estaba completamente desnudo y en posición fetal, tembloroso y con una cara de asustado

-¿Gray que te paso?- le pregunto alarmada tratando de descubrir lo que había sucedido

-Y-yo soy un caracol- hablo con voz baja todo traumado, ni siquiera podía expresarse con claridad

Erza aguanto la respiración, al fin ya entendía todo. Mientras todos estaban embobados con el caso de Natsu y Lucy, Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo, el nunca fue escuchado, nadie le dio auxilio, estuvo a merced de Juvia todo el tiempo y el resultado fue trágico. Al final el fue la verdadera victima.

_The end_

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les gusto? Ok, solo no sean duros conmigo<p>

Debo confesar que este fic lo hice en un intento desesperado por obtener inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo algunos de mis otros fics y creo que ha funcionado.

En fin, ya saben lo valioso que es para un escritor recibir comentarios y me agradaría saber que opinan de este loco fic.

Bye.


End file.
